


Less Words, More Actions

by Zaker04



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Carol trying to be a good girlfriend, F/F, Fluff, I need me a Carol, It's really cute when you think about it, Post-Canon, Things that make you go hnngh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaker04/pseuds/Zaker04
Summary: Post-Oak room fic, where Carol tries to find other ways of saying I love youORFive times Carol tried to say I love you, and one time Therese did





	1. With Her Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again, with another stupid prompt my brain made

After her sudden proclamation at the Ritz, Carol had vowed to herself not to speak those three words again. Not until Therese was ready. She silently chastised herself for saying it so abruptly; a plea for Therese to stay. And when Therese walked through the door and walked into her life once more, Carol made a promise she was willing to keep: less words, more actions.

It wasn't hard to love Therese. She'd been doing it for months. God, it even felt like a lifetime. What was difficult, however, was knowing where to draw the line. Therese still had some boundaries. Limitations of some sort. And while she knows Therese _had_ come back, she still hasn't _fully_ come back. 

After the dinner at the Oak Room, Carol and Therese walked without any particular destination in mind. They just walked. It was reminiscent of their days on the road together. Random stops at greasy diners and self-service gas stations, and Therese asking Carol to pull over to take photos of the landscape. But this wasn't like that. This journey was strained. Tense, even. Burdened by a thousand questions and a million different answers. And so, they walked, with their hands brushing against each other's from time to time, the sudden feel of one's knuckles sending jolts of electricity to the other. And they walked, and walked, and walked until Therese suddenly stopped. 

"Is something the matter?" Carol asked, dreading the answer. _Had she changed her mind?_

"I haven't eaten a thing since lunch." Therese sheepishly admitted. 

Carol bit back a sigh of relief. "There is a 24-hour diner not far from here. Would you like to have dinner with me?" The careful, almost hesitant manner of Carol's query was not lost on Therese. 

Therese looked at the blue eyes she adored, _really_ looked at them, and she knew what her answer was going to be before Carol even asked the question. 

"Yes." 

And Therese smiled that dimpled smile that Carol had come to love. It almost broke her heart, knowing that Therese was the only person who could shatter her and make her feel whole all at the same time. Carol wanted to cup her cheeks and place her thumbs over those _damned_ dimples and kiss the living daylights out of the beautiful angel in front of her. 

_But she couldn't do that, could she?_

Carol glanced around the empty alley. It was almost midnight. There were barely any people walking the streets. Carol held out her arm with an unspoken question. Therese looked at Carol. Looked down at the outstretched arm, and looked at Carol again. She couldn't contain her grin and the giggle that came bubbling along with it. She eagerly looped her arm around Carol's. Carol laughed along with Therese, and they walked to the diner, arm in arm. 

A few blocks later, unsatisfied by their current state of physical contact, Carol slipped her arm from Therese's, intertwined their fingers together, and gave the young woman's hand a little affectionate brush with her thumb. Therese smiled at the gesture.


	2. With Her Time

"Mr. Clark asked me to submit a few photos for an exhibit the week after next. It really isn't much, just a small show they put together at work, but I just wanted to let you know." 

Carol looked at Therese across the table. She knew there was going to be a big announcement the moment Therese invited her over to her apartment and made her dinner. Despite the current status of their relationship, some things were still unclear. The Madison apartment issue was a discussion that was yet to be breached, and while the anxiety was slowly killing Carol, she respected Therese's space more than ever. It had been three weeks since the events at the Oak Room, and even though Therese had been spending more time with Carol than before, they still haven't had _the talk._

Pride flashed across Carol's features upon hearing the news. But as much as she wanted to sweep Therese off the dining chair, hold her in her arms, kiss her and show her _just_ how ecstatic she was, she couldn't. Not yet, anyway. 

Carol reached across the small dining table and held Therese's hand firmly. "I'll be there, darling. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Therese flashed her a grin and went back to eating. 

\-----

"Can't it wait until next week?" It was eight days after Therese's announcement, six days before the exhibit, and while things had been going fairly well, Carol knew it was only a matter of time until they hit a bump in the road. Luck was never on her side with these kinds of things. 

Abby sighed. "Carol, this is a big client. If we can get them to commit, it's going to secure everyone's paychecks for the next twelve weeks! We need this." 

Carol pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to get a hold of the situation. "Why does everything always have to be one or the other?" she looked at Abby pleadingly. 

Abby looked at her friend and sighed. "I know, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." 

\-----

"Therese, darling-" 

"It's fine, Carol. Really. Did you get everything packed for your trip?" Therese cut off, wanting to change the subject. 

Carol closed her eyes and pressed her lips to the receiver. "Yes, darling. I leave at 5 in the morning." 

"Alright. Do good. Bring home the bacon." Therese said lightly, but the hurt in her voice did not go unnoticed by Carol. 

"I will make it up to you, Therese. Please... please forgive me." Carol couldn't hide the shakiness in her voice anymore. She had sabotaged whatever fragile thing she had with Therese. It's all over now. 

"Carol, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, really. It's not a big deal. Go to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Send my regards to Abby." Therese pressed. If she had to stand one more minute of this, she wasn't sure she could handle it. 

She heard Carol sigh at the other end of the line. "Good night, dearest." 

"Be safe, Carol." 

Therese hung up the phone and went back inside her apartment. There were only four days left before the exhibit, and she still hadn't chosen which photographs she wanted to submit. But she couldn't do it. Not tonight. Therese flicked the lights off in the living room and buried herself under her comforter. And for the first time in what seemed like a long time, she cried. 

\-----

"These are really good, Therese. The Times been good to you?" 

"Yes. Thank you, Dannie. For everything." Therese gave her friend a small smile. They walked around the exhibit, trying to make sense of the various photos displayed. By 10:45 in the evening, Dannie had gone home, and Therese was alone. She was looking at the temporary wall that held five of her photographs when she felt a hand on her lower back. She turned around. 

"Carol?" 

Carol set down her suitcase and smiled softly at Therese. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, I enjoyed writing this fic so much I put down my textbooks, whispered "fuck it," and started writing this instead. Hope it was worth it.


	3. With a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which dumbass wasn't able to update last night because she got her foot run over by a motorcycle and had to spend three hours at a fucking hospital 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope this makes up for the late post :)

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

  


_Jesus fucking Christ._

  


Carol grasped around for the telephone with her eyes closed. 

  


"Abby, I swear to God, if this is another one of your after-sex stories--" 

  


"Carol?" 

  


_Oh._

  


Carol's heartbeat quickened. 

  


"Therese? Sweetheart, is everything okay?"

  


She looked at the clock on her nightstand. 1:37 am. 

  


"U-um, I'm sorry for calling this late, but I just... Um-" 

  


Silence. 

  


"Therese?" 

  


A staticky sigh over the other end of the line. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called..." 

  


"Dearest, what happened?" 

  


"Nightmare." 

  


"Oh, my darling," Carol rubbed the sleep off her eyes. _Would it be too foolish to pay Therese a visit?_ "Is there anything I can do?" 

  


"I don't...know. I just wanted to hear your voice." Carol's heart soared. She felt tears threatening to fall over the sides of her eyes. She wanted to hold Therese. _Needed_ to. She couldn't hold back anymore. 

  


"Are you having trouble going back to sleep?" 

  


Therese felt a pang in her heart after hearing Carol's response to her confession. "Yes. I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep any time soon. But I'll be fine, Carol. I'm...really sorry for calling so late." Therese hung up. 

  


Hearing the dial tone made Carol's chest constrict. _She never lets me explain, does she?_ With a sigh, Carol stood up and got dressed. 

  


Half an hour passed and she was parked in front of Therese's apartment building. She thought about throwing rocks at her window, but ultimately decided against it given her bad aim. _Besides,_ she thought, _it wouldn't be too romantic if I accidentally broke her window._

  
  


After giving the sleepy doorman a rather dazzling smile and slipping him five dollars not to ring the intercom, Carol made her way up to Therese's place and knocked on the door. A few moments later, she heard some slow shuffling sounds inside and a deadbolt turning, and the door opened a crack, just enough to see a big green eye grow even wider in shock. 

  


"Carol...?" 

  


"May I come in?" 

  


Therese closed the door so she could slide the chain off and swung it open excitedly. Once Carol was inside the apartment, she pulled the blonde into a heart melting embrace. 

  


"I can't believe you're here..."

  


Carol kissed the top of her head. "You have to stop cutting me off, sweetheart."

  


Therese looked up at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry. I just thought you-"

  


Carol shut her up with a kiss. The kiss was soft, gentle. It was neither passionate nor lazy-- it was just that. Contact. Something unwavering and solid. Just what they both needed. Carol wrapped her arm around Therese's waist, the other cupping her cheek. 

  


"I missed that." Carol said quietly after they broke the kiss off. Her thumb was caressing the younger woman's cheek, brushing over her dimple ever so lightly, just like she longed to do all those weeks ago. She kissed the top of the brunette's head once more. 

  


"Oh, Carol," Therese said, looking into her eyes. "What took you so long?"  
  
She captured the blonde's lips once more, never wanting to let go.


	4. With a Bowl of Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaker posting a chapter with more than 1,000 words? Is this real? :O

"Oh, and this one was taken when Rindy and I went to the beach when she was three." Carol was sitting on the floor, with her back against the couch. Therese was leaning against her side, sprawled out on the floor. She handed the photo to Therese. 

"I didn't know you wore bathing suits like that, Carol." Therese joked, which earned her a playful jab on her waist. "Rindy has a very precious smile," she said, tracing over the child's face in the photo. 

Carol hummed in agreement. "Now let's see your photos, darling." 

Therese brought out a small white envelope with only a handful of photographs inside. Carol had invited Therese to look over some photographs and asked her if she could bring some childhood photos of her, too. Therese seemed reluctant, but agreed nonetheless. 

"Here," she handed the first photo to Carol. "I was three, as well." Carol studied the photo of her love as a toddler, running her finger over the printed dimples. It was Therese, her hair in short pigtails and her face frozen mid-laugh. She was holding hands with a middle-aged woman who was smiling at the camera. 

"Is this..." 

"Yes. That's the only photo I have of her." Therese quickly handed Carol the next photo. "This was taken a few years after, although I can't remember when." The picture shows Therese, between the ages of five and seven, standing in front of a church while wearing a plaid dress and a headband. "That was my last photo before I was given away."

"This one," Therese handed over the next photo to Carol. She seemed eager to get it over with. Carol felt sorry for making Therese go over some bad memories, but she let her continue. It would be worse if she were to interrupt. "This was taken about a year after I first got in the boarding school." The picture shows Therese, sitting down in front of a long table along with approximately eight other children, with bowls of soup in front of them. "They took this photo right before supper," Therese chuckled. "I only remember it so well because that pumpkin soup we had was the best soup I've ever tasted." Therese laughed. "I still miss it, you know. I've never had anything quite as good as that soup."

Carol looked at her fondly. She reached her arm out and caressed Therese's cheek and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "Really? Nothing quite as good as that soup?" Carol teased, making Therese blush as red as a tomato. 

"Nothing edible, sure." Therese rolled her eyes at Carol, which made the blonde throw her head back in laughter. 

They went over the next few photographs shortly, and when they had finished, it was time for Therese to go home. 

Carol drove Therese back to her building, stealing a quick kiss before driving away. She phoned Abby right after she got back home. 

“Say, Abby, you’re still seeing that redhead with the restaurant, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know, we usually turn the lights off.” 

Carol laughed. “Does she know how to make pumpkin soup?” 

Carol wrote down the recipe she got from Abby’s redhead, and then she phoned her mother and asked for the same thing. The next thing she did was to drive down to the supermarket to grab a lot of pumpkins, a lot of cream, and a lot of herbs. For days, she kept on experimenting with different versions of the soup, adding her own renditions to it, and three days later, with four large tubs of practice soup she was going to donate later at a shelter, she was certain she got it just right. She wrote the recipe down, positively certain that it’s going to be used soon enough. 

That soon enough came a few days later, when Therese cancelled their dinner plans because she was feeling under the weather. Carol didn’t need to ask Therese to buzz her in anymore; the doorman was now well acquainted with her. And she knew where Therese’s spare key was. She let herself in with the practiced familiarity not unlike that of long term couples. She took off her shoes, set her groceries down in the kitchen, and padded down the hall to Therese’s bedroom. 

Therese was bundled around two layers of comforters, looking very much like an extremely adorable burrito. Carol decided that she loved burritos from then on. She walked over to Therese and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, waking her up. 

“You’re too beautiful for this world, Carol.” Therese half-croaked, her mouth dry from the flu. 

“Hmm. Delusions. That’s a very serious symptom, sweetheart.” 

Therese tried to scoff but ended up heaving her lungs out. Carol rushed to the kitchen to fill a glass with water and immediately gave it to Therese, who gulfed it down just as quick. 

“Ugh, you shouldn’t be seeing me like this. I’m afraid it’s not very endearing.”

“Quite the contrary, actually. I do find you quite appealing when you’re all bundled up like that.” Carol said with a smile. “Do you want to take a nice, long shower while I make something for you?” 

The lump in the bed moved and Carol took it as a nod. She helped Therese out of the sheets and left the room to give her some privacy. She went back to the kitchen to get started on her soup. 

Just as Carol was finished pureeing the soup in the blender, she heard Therese plop down on the living room couch. "I can't smell what you're making, but I'm sure it smells good!" She called out from the sofa. 

Carol smiled to herself and fixed a bowl for Therese. She carried the bowl to the living room, along with some toasted bread. 

The warm smell of the soup melted away whatever was blocking Therese's airways and her eyes grew wide as she recognized the smell. 

"Is this..." 

Carol simply smiled and held a spoonful up to Therese's mouth, to which the brunette happily obliged. After swallowing her first spoonful, Therese looked at Carol in awe. 

Carol suddenly got nervous. "How is it?" 

"Best soup I've ever tasted." She said with a smile. 

Carol let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and leaned forward to kiss Therese on the lips. 

"No, don't. You'll get sick." Therese protested. 

Carol smiled and kissed her anyway. 

"Worth it."

\----- 

Carol was sick five days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I just really like pumpkin soup.


	5. With Rindy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. "What kind of jackass uploads four chapters in four days and takes a month to upload the next one?" The answer is me. I'm the jackass. I got holed up watching these How to Make a Knife videos on YouTube. I apologise.

“Here, darling take the croissants.” 

Carol opened the passenger door and handed the paper bag to Therese before going over to the driver’s side. Therese doesn’t really like the pastry that much, but what she does like is how Carol pronounces the word “croissants,” rolling off her tongue like butter on warm pancakes. Only Carol could make the most mundane words sound like a damn symphony. 

Carol slid down on her seat and buckled her seatbelt in one fluid motion. She’s excited for today. She’d finally convinced Harge to let Rindy stay with her for the whole weekend, and she spared no expense. She was going to Vermont with her two favourite girls. She starts the engine, looks over to Therese and smiles at Rindy, who was sandwiched between them on the bench seat. 

“Ready, girls?” 

Therese shot her a grin and showed off her dimples. “Yes.” 

“Yeah! Let’s go, mommy!” Rindy exclaimed. As the road trip started, Rindy was talking Therese’s ear off with her colourful stories. One minute she was talking about her friends at school, and then the next she was telling Therese about her pink stuffed bunny, Sadie. Therese, much to Carol’s delight, seemed to be really invested in her daughter’s stories. Therese would ask Rindy about her subjects in school, and Rindy would whisper something in Therese’s ear that would make both of them laugh hysterically. Carol smiled. It was pure domestic bliss. 

“Hey, Therese?” Rindy said after a short moment of silence. 

Therese, whose face was pressed against the window, turned to look at the child. “Yes, Rindy?” 

Rindy made a “come here” motion with her chubby little hands, and Therese smiled and leaned in closer. Rindy whispered in a voice loud enough to make sure Carol heard her, “I think mommy has a crush on you.” 

The car swerved slightly. “Nerinda!” Carol looked scandalized. “Watch your mouth!”

Rindy giggled and hid in the crook of Therese’s arm. “Mommy’s got a crush on Thereeeeese.” she said in a sing-song voice. The child reached her hand out and high-fived Therese, who was laughing hard. When they both had settled down, Therese shot a glance at Carol, who was trying to focus on the road, and asked the little blonde, “What makes you say that, Rindy?” 

Rindy shrugged nonchalantly. “Last night I got up to ask mommy if I can have a glass of milk because I couldn’t sleep. I went to her bedroom and I heard her say your name and she was making kissy faces at her pillow while sleeping so I just got the milk myself.” 

“Oh my goodness,” Carol groaned. She wanted to launch herself out of the car due to extreme embarrassment. Luckily for her, a blushing Therese saved her from more exposure by coaxing the little girl to take a nap. With the two girls sleeping soundly on her right side, Carol let out a deep sigh and muttered, “These girls are going to be the death of me.”

They arrived in Vermont a little before noon. Carol parked the car in the driveway and shook both girls awake. 

“Wake up, my darlings. We’re here.” 

Therese and Rindy opened their eyes and sleepily hopped out of the car to help Carol with the bags. They were staying at the Harrison’s 3-bedroom rest lodge by the lake. It was a beautiful stone cottage with a brick chimney sticking out of the roof, complete with a wrap-around porch and a fire pit at the backyard overlooking the lake. Rindy rushed inside to get first pick at the rooms while Carol stood still in the driveway and admired the view. Therese was halfway to the door when she realized Carol wasn’t beside her. 

“What’s wrong?”

Carol sighed deeply. “Nothing. I’m just... It’s too... perfect. You know?”

Therese nodded. She did know. Carol’s anxiety gets worse when things have been going _too_ good for a while. She held out her hand with a smile. ”Come on.” 

"Mommy, Therese, I picked out your rooms for you!" Rindy called from inside the cottage. The two women went inside and stuck their heads in the room Rindy was in. 

"This one's mine because it has a little girl bed on it," she gestured to the small twin bed adjacent to a wooden vanity. "The one beside mine is Therese's," the girl took both of their hands and led them to the next room. "It's for big girls like Therese, see?" The room was slightly bigger than Rindy's, and a double bed was sandwiched between two bedside tables. Rindy pulled the two women along to the next room, which was obviously the master bedroom. "This one's yours, mommy. You have your own bathroom, too!" Rindy seemed pleased with her room assignments and wandered off to expolore more spaces, leaving Carol and Therese in the doorway of the master's bedroom. 

"Well," Carol said with a half-smile. "That's that." She squeezed Therese's arm and went back to the living room to get her suitcase and unpack. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with the room arrangement. After all, she was planning on something _special_ with Therese, tonight being their six-month anniversary. _Oh, hush._ she scolded herself. _She is worth the wait._

After unpacking, the girls went down to the backyard to have their late lunch. Lake Parker in September was a sight to behold. Rindy squealed in delight as she ran around chasing the swaying leaves. Therese, being the ever attentive photographer that she was, never let a moment pass as she quickly raised her camera to her eye and snapped photos of Rindy, the lake, and her favourite muse, Carol. The cottage was secluded enough that they didn't feel the need to hide their affection so after teaching Rindy how to take a photo, Therese pulled Carol by the waist and posed for the camera. 

"Mommy, can me and Therese go swim now?" Rindy inquired after inhaling a roast beef sandwich and half of Therese's cupcake. 

"You have to wait an hour, sweetheart. Why don't you and Therese go take more pictures and I'll join you when it's time to swim?" Carol said while picking up their used paper plates. 

Rindy happily agreed and took Therese's hand. Carol looked at them and smiled. _They're getting along so well, I'm almost jealous._ She laughed to herself as she remembered how furious Harge had been when Rindy told him how Therese was better at helping her color than he was. She went back to the cottage and cleaned up. 

An hour later, she left the cottage with her bathing suit under a loose shirt. Therese and Rindy were sitting by the edge of the lake, skipping rocks. She almost lost her resolve when Therese took off her shirt and jeans, revealing a figure-hugging one piece swimsuit, but quickly evened out the playing field when she saw Therese's reaction as she stripped her shirt off, flaunting a rather alluring two-piece swimsuit. Both women tried to focus on Rindy after a two minute staring contest. 

They got out of the lake by 4pm and the girls went straight to the fire pit to warm themselves in the cold autumn breeze. Therese huddled close to Rindy but the little girl was having none of it. 

"Therese go sit next to mommy," she ordered as she grabbed the brunette's camera. "Okay, mommy give Therese a kiss." 

"What?!" The older blonde's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. 

"On the cheek, mommy. Come on." 

"I can see where the bossiness comes from," Therese teased. 

"Shut up." Carol grabbed her face and kissed the side of it, holding the pose until Rindy signaled that she got the picture. They all sat by the fire for a few more minutes until the young girl's stomach growled. 

Carol stood up. "Alright, you two. Go take a shower. You can use my bathroom, Rindy. I'll go prepare dinner." 

As the dinner was warming in the oven, a freshly showered Therese stepped into the kitchen and embraced Carol from behind. 

"Shower's all yours," she said as she gave the blonde's back a little kiss. Carol turned around and returned the embrace. "Watch the oven for me?" She gave Therese a quick peck on the lips and sauntered off to the bathroom. 

Dinner was always a fun affair for Carol whenever Therese or Rindy was around. Put those two together, and Carol is in paradise. She watched in amusement as her daughter shot story after story at the young woman who was listening intently. She thought about how it would feel like to come home to this every night. And then another thought popped into her head: telling Rindy the truth about her and Therese. 

The young girl knew Therese was an important part of her mother's life. She sees it every time the brunette comes to visit. Rindy tried to stifle her giggle when the events of the milk incident last night came to mind. 

While Therese was busy washing the dishes, Rindy quietly took her mother's hand and dragged her down to her small bedroom. 

"Sit down mommy," Rindy said. Carol sat down slowly. "You like Therese?" 

Carol's jaw hit the floor. "Um, Rindy I-" 

"It's okay mommy," Rindy reassured her mother. She saw the way Carol transforms whenever Therese was around. How her face lights up and her eyes sparkle. She thinks she feels the same way whenever she sees her crush in school, Alex. He was the nicest boy in class, and he was the only kid who didn't make fun of how Rindy's parents don't live together anymore. Rindy knew her mother was so much happier with Therese than she ever was when she's with her father, or with aunt Abby. She feels it in her bones, just like the fairy tales her mother reads her before bed, Carol was the sad princess and Therese was her saviour. Rindy smiled at her mother. 

"She likes you too, mommy." 

"Is that okay with you, sweet pea?" 

Rindy sat down next to her mother and held her hand. "Yes mommy. I like Therese too." 

Carol sighed and kissed her daughter's hair. _How in the world is this six year old child more intelligent than Harge?_ "Okay, time for bed sweetheart." 

"One more thing, mommy." Rindy grabbed her mother's hand just as she was getting up. "What is it, baby?" 

"I want Therese to be my mom." 

A fit of coughing came from the other side of the door before Carol could even react. 

"Therese?" Carol called out. 

The brunette poked her head from the doorway, cheeks flushed and eyes watery. "Hi." 

"How long have you been out there?" 

"Long enough," she admitted sheepishly, her eyes glued to the floor. 

Carol turned to her daughter. "Sweetheart, do you have something to say to Therese?" 

Rindy smiled brightly at her mother. She rushed over to the door and pulled Therese inside. "Therese, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure thing, Rindy." Therese felt her heart beating out of her chest. She watched as Rindy went to her backpack and pulled out a folded piece of paper and a packet of Candy Necklace. Rindy walked over to the young woman confidently and handed her the paper. 

"Open it." 

Therese unfolded the paper and in it was a drawing of Therese and Carol holding hands with Rindy in the middle. She could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Oh, Rin-" 

"Will you be my mom?" Rindy asked, holding out the Candy Necklace to Therese as if it were a ring. 

Therese knelt down and embraced Rindy with passion. "Of course, baby. I'd love to." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cate Blanchett smiles every time you leave a comment.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also on [ Tumblr ](https://zaker04.tumblr.com) if you want me.


End file.
